Future Gohan Unleashed
by Night-wolf Spartan
Summary: Gohan has been haunted by the Andriod duo for the last 10 years of his life, but finally after so many years of despair and heartbreak, It takes the lost of a loved one to finally make him have the power to overcome His Demons. Continuation to Onslaught
1. Ssj2?

I do not own DB, DBZ or DBGT, please support the official release!

** This story is a what if ending for ShadowMajins Onslaught fanfic, if you haven't read it, check it out, it's really great. The first few paragraphs' are actually his and at a certain point, it diverges. Anyways if you are lazy and don't wanna read his great fanfic, the sum of it all is that Gohan had met Videl in the future timeline. Anyways here is my story, enjoy! **

The doctor slumped into his chair, feeling fatigued to the bone. Today had been a rough one. No one had seen the Androids' sudden attack on the town, especially since they hadn't been in the area for a few years. It had been a good thing he had been at the clinic when the attack had started. The basement had proven to be a very good place to lay low until the mayhem had ended.

Eventually though, the building was soon flooded with people who were injured or nearly dead. The doctor had spent the rest of the day tending to the wounded and making the final passage for the dying as comfortable as possible. A very, very rough day indeed.

The worst case though, had been a young man bringing in a recently deceased woman. He had seemed very protective of her, never being outside of five feet from her. It didn't matter since she was dead.

Yet, he had recognized the woman the moment he saw her face. She had been in the clinic earlier in the day and he had seen to it she was attended to. A slight illness was all she thought it to be until he had run some tests. It was then that he found out she was pregnant.

The doctor sighed. It had been two deaths, he reminded himself, since the fetus was most assuredly dead as well. Seeing the grief on the young man's face though had told the doctor that this must've been the father. An unaware one too.

Turning his head, the doctor looked out the door of his office, finding the room that was being occupied by the two. Well, her body was lying on a bed while he sat in a chair next to it. Though clinic policy was to make room for patients that were savable, he had felt it was a good idea to bend the rules a little. They had just enough space and available beds for everyone there, including the deceased. Arrangements for the interment would have to be done the next day, but as of right now, they could wait.

Yet, he needed to do something. This man had the right to know about his unborn baby and since he was the one who knew about it, it was gonna have to be him to inform him. Standing up, he walked over to the young man's room and knocked lightly on the door.

The young man turned his head to look at him, his eyes unfocused as he stared. "Yes?" he said in a raspy voice.

Well, this was not going to be a fun conversation. How did one start these kinds of things anyway? "Hello, Mr.…Son, I believe?" Upon seeing nod, the doctor went on. "I just thought I'd inform you that your wife had come into the clinic earlier today."

For a moment, the young man looked as if he were going to say something before he changed his mind. "She had said she wasn't feeling very well lately," he finally said.

Nodding his head, the doctor replied "Yes, well we ran some tests earlier and we found out she—"

The doctor hesitated, He felt that Mr. Son had to know about his unborn child, Yes it would devastate him but he has to know the truth…

"She was pregnant…"

At that moment, Gohan's eyes had widened. At first he felt nothing, but then an unstoppable rage had overcome him. His massive power started to seep out his body, Making the hospital shake as if it were an earthquake.

"Oh no don't tell me the androids are attacking again, When will they know enough is enough" The doctor said Worried

Gohan couldn't help it, He knew what he was doing, and he could destroy the whole hospital if he couldn't contain his anger, but alas he could not stop his blind rage. Gohan, In a fit of anger, Flew through the wall so that nobody would get hurt. The doctor in disblief, Blinked his eyes as he laid in his chair. "Did that really just happen?"

Gohan Flew towards the night sky, His anger pulsing through every part of his body. He flew into the clouds and that's where he let his anger free and unwillingly transformed into a super saiyan.

"VIDEL!" Gohan Screamed as his anger and rage started to consume him. He was letting out his anger, and a new power was taking form.

The sky around him grew darker, Lightning started to ravage the skies but his fury was far from gone. He could have saved Videl, if only he was stronger, If only he had the power. He loved her and he let her down. Just like he let piccolo down and all of the other Z fighters all those years ago...

And in one final moment he pictured Videl's face in the middle of his thoughts, with a smile she said "Goodbye Gohan" as she faded away into nothingness.

"No this is not goodbye Videl… I will bring you BACK!" With one last yell he had let his inner rage come out. And that dark sky had lit up as if an atomic flash had gone off. The light faded into the night but left a white glow, then to a yellow aura, surrounded by lighting sparks. Gohan, eyes full of tears looked at his hands, at felt the overwhelming power pulsing from his body.

With this power, I will destroy the androids Reign of terror once and for all! This battle ends tonight! With that little speech Gohan thought to himself, he flew towards the night sky to search for the androids 17 and 18 and show them finally what true fear was all about.

**Well Here you go, my first chapter of an enormous fan fiction I have planned. Please enjoy and PLEASE rate and comment. I need to know what you guys think **


	2. Gohans Revenge

**I do not own Db, DBZ, or DBGT, Please support the official release. So yea sorry everyone for the delayed chapter, I try to publish after I have the next 1 or 2 chapters ready to go, and even then , I'm an absent minded person lol. But anyways I hope every American out that had a gud Fourth of July. Enjoy the chapter**

"Hey 18 I'm bored, what you say we attack pepper city before we turn in?" 17 said getting up from the nearly destroyed rooftop of Orange star high.

"C'mon didn't you have enough fun in ginger town today?" 18 said in a bored annoyed voice trying on her new black vest that she had scavenged from ginger town.

"Well c'mon we didn't even run into Blondie today, and we've barely even touched pepper city, I don't want people thinking that's a safe haven now!"

18 thought about it, and 17 did have a point, since there "joyride crusade" they never really touched pepper city. In this world, no one could stop them. The local police, to the King's army, even Goku's little friends couldn't stop their fun. They were the gods and the rulers of this planet. Nothing could stop them. Maybe it was time to move on anyways. Find a new planet to terrorize. Ah well pepper city will have to do for now. She turned her back on 17

"Fine whatever, but I am getting sick of Blondie, if we run into him tonight, he's finished, you got that?"

17 grew slightly disappointed. "What? He's the only type of fun we have, if he dies, weeks of entertainment will be thrown out the window!"

"I don't care, him and his little righteous acts annoys me" 18 said bluntly

"Fine whatever, this planet is getting boring anyways, on to pepper city then sis"

In his thoughts, he felt running into Gohan tonight would be a bad thing, I guess he didn't want boredom to come so soon. Oh well, Blondie plays hero tonight, he's gonna enjoy every second of it till Blondie's last dying breaths. He'll get weeks of pleasure if he runs into Gohan tonight. With that thought he flew into the air and raced towards pepper city with his sister 18 right beside him.

/

Gohan flew around the planet several times trying to find them but to no avail, he knew this was stupid, he couldn't even feel their Ki, Stupid androids he thought to himself. And the androids really weren't into night raids neither. He would have to wait. As soon as Gohan started heading home, Gohan could see explosions coming from the distance. It must be the androids he thought, and with that Gohan ripped through the air and was about to face his demons.

Pepper city was in his sights and it was in ruins. Gohan looked and seen so many dead bodies. Cars on fire, and buildings turned to rubble. He had missed them yet again he thought. "Damn it! Not again…" but then he heard screams. He turned his head to the sounds and seen a flash of yellow light and then quickly followed by an explosion. They were still here.

/

"Oh my, this is too much fun" 17 said as he leveled another building. Watching it crumble down to the ground was beauty to his eyes. 17 sighed" How many people you think were in there 18? One, maybe two hundred?"

"I don't know maybe you should go count the bodies" 18 said with a bored attitude. "Your no fun anymore sis" With that he turned towards an even larger building. "Hmmm let's see how many screams I hear from this building huh?" followed by 17's usual cruel laugh. He pointed his hands towards the building and shot a blast no bigger than a beach ball. As the attack flew towards the building, a golden flash of light intercepted the blast and launched it back towards 17 and smashed right into his face before exploding. This had caught 18's attention and quickly looked to see if her brother was okay.

The smoke had settled and a scuffs could be seen on 17s angry face. "Haha you should see the marks on your face, and it looks like you could use a new shirt too" 18 said while laughing. "That was a big mistake Blondie; you should have never showed your face around here". Gohan had stared down the android, with anger in his eyes. "Oh no apology? Oh you've really pissed me off this time; you better beg for your pathetic life and walk away right now!" Android 17 with a bit of anger coming from his voice but there was still no change from Gohan as he continued to stare down the angrily growing 17. "Okay looks like I'm going to have to make you beg!" 17 rushed towards Gohan at light speed. Within a heartbeat he was in punching range of Gohan. With full force 17 slammed his fist into Gohan's face. A moment passed by and nothing happen…

"That all 17? Surely that's not all you got?" Gohan said with a smirk. 17 growled" Enough!" 17 unleashed all his strength and barraged Gohan's face with punches and kicks, but even with his mightiest fury yet, He could not move the immovable saiyan. "What! This isn't happening! This can't be happening!" 17 yelled in anger and frustration. "18 give me a hand!" With that 18 dash towards Gohan and vanished to appear behind him. With all her might she kneed him to the back of his skull, but still Gohan did not budge. Fear had suddenly struck her face. "You cannot destroy who I really am! You androids will not defeat me; I will put an end to your crusade once and for all!" Both 17 and 18 flew back and regrouped in front of Gohan. "Now you die Blondie, You die tonight! We will destroy you and your precious humans"! 17 shouted. With that both 17 and 18 sided together, side by side and charged up to launch a full power energy wave right at Gohan. "Now it's time to learn the error of your ways!" Gohan Straightened up and put his back hand against his head. "Hyper Masenko Ha!" Both beams of yellow light smashed into each other, but Gohan's Masenko easily overpowered their combined beam and pushed it back, making both 17 and 18 fly into a pile of rubble.

17 and 18 both lied there in rubble, until Gohan appeared in front of them. In frustration and anger 17 and 18 flew towards Gohan simultaneously as if they were one being. Gohan easily Backhanded 17 into another destroyed building with his right hand and grabbed 18 by the neck with his left and slammed her through the rubble. "It's time to pay for all the crimes you have committed android!" Gohan then letting go of her neck, grabbed 18 by the hair and threw her several feet into the air, her back facing towards Gohan, and her face facing the night sky Gohan Kicked her in the back of her spine making her body fly through the air. 18 cried in pain only to get brought back down to the ground by a spinning back fist by Gohan. Her spine shattered and her neck broken, she lied there in the crater that Gohan put her in to suffer.

"18 are you alright!" 17 cried out as he dashed towards the crater. Seeing his sister tears brought a new found rage into 17. "I'll make you pay for what you've-"but before he could finish his sentence Gohan had flew and kicked him square in his chest, making 17 fly several yards back. Gohan slowly started walking to 17 while he slowly started getting up. "Do you feel that anger within you, that hatred building up, wanting to tare me apart, but then you start to realize that you can't do a damn thing!" Gohan said with anger and despair in his voice. "Its something you've made me feel for the last 13 years!" Gohan then vanished to end up in front of 17 to uppercut him in his stomach making him curve over in pain." That was for Chiaotzu!" He then stepped behind him for an elbow to the back of the head. Before 17 could land Gohan grabbed him by the leg and slammed him back down in front of him. "And that was for Tien!" 17 curled up in pain. Seeing Gohan coming closer he shot a Ki blast towards Gohan's face but to no effect. Gohan was closing in.

Gohan lifted him up by the collar. "It is time for you to suffer!. This is for krillen!" Gohan let go of his collar and haymakered him." This is for Yamcha!" He then followed up with an uppercut to 17s jaw which sent him flying in the air. "For Vegeta!" Gohan then teleported behind him to unleash a vicious roundhouse kick towards 17s lower back. "For Piccolo!" As he teleported again to deliver a spinning back fist towards 17 with sent him over the same crater that 18 was lying in. "And this is for Videl!" Gohan then rushed towards 17 to deliver a final driving kick to 17, crushing his chest frame as he plummeted down towards the ground.

As Gohan jumped off of 17, he could see that this battle was won. Both his demons, these androids were now on the ground in front of him. Hurt, brutalized and prides destroyed. There was one last choice he had to make. "I finally defeated you two, I have dreamed of this day for a long, long time, I want to destroy you both right now! To avenge my fallen comrades and the love of my life…but I can't, it's something my father wouldn't do. He had spared a menacing creature. A tyrant who had destroyed our race and many others, a monster that was far more dangerous then you two." 17 and 18 both laid there in pain. Not knowing what to say, were they about to be spared they thought. "My father spared that monster, so I shall spare you two…but know this! If you two manage to pick yourself out of this hole, and start causing more trouble, I WILL be there to stop you two, and if there is a next time, I may not be so lenient!" With that Gohan flew into the air, He was heading home, knowing that earth's nightmare was finally ending…So he thought


	3. Cell

** I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, Or Dragon Ball GT, Please support the offical release. Thank you all for the support, I will plan on continuing this fanfic for awhile, Ive actually had the idea for the story for quite a long time but since ShadowMajin made his fanfiction, that put the icin on the cake. An for everyone who has read Majins fic, I have his permission to make a continuation and to copy the first couple of paragraghs. i really dont feel like getting sued or w.e lol. Chris you have to remember, the 13 years that Gohan had to endure agianst the andriods, he didnt have a proper master. Therefore he didnt have the proper training. Think of it like this, you cant train yourself to Kickbox, you need a Coach, Vice versa with anything you do. an plus Gohan mastered the super saiyan form. (Full power super saiyan) Future Gohan did not. Anyhow every1 enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 3-Cell

Not far from the battlefield, there was a hidden spectator watching from the distance, He had felt the extreme power of Gohan's new power confronting the androids and had just arrived to see the final blows that landed. This spectator was Cell, Dr. Gero's Ultimate Creation. His sole purpose was to absorb Androids 17 and 18 and achieve his perfection. There had been one major problem however. He was about to witness perfection forever escape him. Their he was, hoping and pleading that Gohan would spare their life. At his current state, he was no match for Gohan, maybe the androids but certainly not Gohan. And as if his prayers were answered, Gohan left the two androids their intact and still breathing. As Gohan flew off into the distance he dashed towards the crater where the androids laid. What joy, they couldn't even defend themselves. As Cell made his presence known, they began to panic.

"What…what are you!" Android 18 said in fear. From the lost battle, there was little they could do to this humanoid insect looking creature.

"Get away from us now before we crush you like the bug you are!" 17 snared trying to intimidate Cell. "That's rude of you, you could say were like brothers, you and I. Doctor Gero created me from the strongest fighters of this planet, the very fighters you murdered."

"Screw the doctor! And screw you!" With that said 17 managed to fire off a full power energy beam. Even though he was in a crippled state, he wasn't defenseless. The beam hit Cell, clear shot, no ordinary being could survive a blast like that, 17 said to himself, but when the smoked cleared, he started to believe the origin of this monster. Damn that doctor, even in death he manages to haunt us!

" That was quite rude of you 17, you know what, I'm going to absorb you the painful way" Cell snickered. "Oh don't worry, once your inside, you will feel complete, and you will finally have a true purpose, like the thousands of people inside me." With that said, Cell started to power up, and his yellow aura looked like something from a horror movie. Little souls started to revolve around cell making him look more like a demon than an android, 17 and 18 had now feared for their life, and there was nothing they could do.

"Well 17, since you're the troublesome one, ill absorb you first" Cell said with a deviant smile. 17 panicked and tried to get up. Damn that Blondie, I cant move. 17 was defenseless and nothing could save him. He looked at his sister one last time, a tear running down his face. "Im sorry I couldn't protect you sis, I failed you again." An on cue, Cell struck 17 with his tall, absorbing 17 to his last bits of cells. 17s face started to grow old, and then turned into a human skeleton, until even that was gone, 18 screamed in fear and in despair, she now knew what it was like to lose someone close to her. Her brother was dying, and there was nothing she could do to stop this monster.

/

Gohan was heading back to capsule corp. with his new plan in mind until he felt familiar Ki energies. Dad? No way…and piccolo too? How could that be? Gohan almost felt happy until he noticed another power level. Frieza? And King Cold? What the hell is going on? With that thought Gohan headed back around to discover what was truly going on.

It's coming from pepper city! What did the androids do! Gohan raced off faster than ever, looking like a shooting star from below, until he stopped, all those power sources had just shot up, now Gohan was confused. He needed to find out what was going on…

/

Cell had transformed into his second form. And his power had increase drastically. "Oh my, this is great, such power, and such strength! If this isn't perfection then I don't know what-"Cell had stopped and realized that Gohan was on his way. Even know Gohan's power had sent a chill down his spine. He had to absorb 18, and he had to do it now. "Well sorry sis, but it's your turn. Don't worry it'll all be over soon" Cell said with an evil laugh. 18 couldn't accept her fate, she shot multiple Ki blasts at the monster but didn't affect Cell in the slightest, and to him it felt like she was trying to tickle him. Cell grabbed her by her ripped shirt. His tail had now expanded over her head and started to absorb her whole. 18 couldn't power her way out of it, even if she was at full power. Soon her legs were gone, and then came her feet. When the digestion was complete, a power surge around Cell had commenced and his final transformation was at hand.

/

Gohan was in range and witnessed the transformation first hand. In the center of it all, it looked like a demon trying to get out of its cage. Gohan was confused, his father, along with piccolo and Vegeta were in that dome of Ki, along with Frieza and his father as well. He could only wait and watch to see what would come out of all this.

As time passed, the dome of aura died down. Pretty soon the creature inside had become visible, and to Gohan's displeasure, it wasn't his father. It was Cell who was now at his final form. Cell stood there examining himself and feeling out his new power. At last, this is all I ever wanted. Cell had thought to himself. I have become what no other has ever achieved. I am perfect!

"Who are you!" Gohan shouted landing inside the crater that he had put the androids in.

Cell looked over at Gohan, and felt threatened. He could feel the power within Gohan, His power rivaled his own. Cell then smirked, this would be the perfect time to test my new abilities on such a strong opponent. "Why hello Gohan, it's good to finally meet you!" Cell said

"How do you know my name? And where are the androids?" Gohan didn't know whether this 'thing' was a friend or foe, but he certainly had a bad feeling however. This creatures powers was overwhelming, he had never felt a power so great, it may even rival mines.

"You could say I'm like your uncle" Cell laughed

"What!" Gohan said in confusion and fear

Cell smirked "You see Gohan; I was created by Dr Gero to be the perfect being. I have the Cells of the greatest warriors to walk this earth. Your father is one of them."

That explains why I felt so many different Ki signatures' earlier. "So your another android the dear old doctor created!, I should have guessed!" Gohan said with disgust in his voice. "Where's 17 and 18!" Gohan demanded. "hm if you must know, they are now within me. You see their purpose in life was to be a part of the ultimate being." Cell was full of himself. "And I assume that ultimate being is you?" Gohan said sarcastically" Listen I let the androids off with a warning, if you-"

Cell cut him off" Spare me, I have all their memories, and trust me, I'm beyond their strength for you to try and lecture me, you will find that my strength is on par with yours, in fact I think I may even be stronger Than you now Gohan. I'm glad you left them their or the perfection you see in front of you would not be here."

"Just great " Gohan cursed himself.

"Oh don't blame yourself now, if things would have continued the way they were looking all these years, I would have been strong enough on my own to have gotten them myself. You see Gohan while the androids have been creating havoc and chaos, I've been there in the background gathering strength by adsorbing stranglers and renegades left behind the androids wake of destruction. My strength would have been suffice but you have made my journey far more easier."

Gohan was in shock. As many people that he would try to save from the androids wrath in the past, some of those people had suffered an even greater fate by being consumed by this creature. "Your strength! You took that strength from the people of this planet! I've had enough of this, I will undo my mistakes here Cell! Its time I make you pay for your crimes!"

Cell smirked "Yes I suppose you will be a good test for my new body, prepare to be touched by perfection!" Cell laughed and then got into a fighting stance. Gohan was ready to fight this menace. Gohan had just unlocked a new power in the super saiyan transformation. It was time he used this power to the fullest. This will be his first, and if he's sloppy enough last true test of his super saiyan 2 might.

**Well hope you enjoy! Mr Blue22 lol you just had to ruin the Surprise! lol jk mang **


	4. Ssj2's first true test

Chapter 4

Both warriors dashed at each other at the speed of light. Each punch, block, kick and even impact made small shockwaves. Even with such power each fighter was dishing out, there was no clear cut winner. Gohan fell back to perform a quick Masenko but Cell easily counter with an even stronger Kamehameha. The force of the blast had pushed Gohan back several yards.

"The kamehameha? " Gohan said in shock. "I told you Gohan, I have the cells of the greatest warriors to walk this planet! And with that, their techniques!" Cell yelled before rushing at Gohan yet again. "Wolf Fang Fist!" Cell yelled, each hit connected which severely hurt Gohan. "Yamcha's Attack?" Gohan had to be on his A game. He was fighting all his allies in one enemy. This was going to be a difficult fight.

"You will not catch me like that again!" Gohan yelled before transporting behind Cell. With that Gohan gave a hard back fist towards the upper back of Cell. He would not let up once he thought to himself. Gohan then rushed him to do a devastating barrage of punches and kicks to cell. With one final forward thrust punch, Cell flew through several buildings before regaining his body in an abandoned hotel room. The boy is starting to become quite a nuisance. Cell thought, but before he could go back to the battlefield, Gohan teleported in front of him to deliver a heavy axe kick, Cell blocked but was caught off guard by a strong gut punch. Cell curved over in pain, but before it was over, Gohan unleashed an energy wave which destroying the building they were in and made cell fly towards the nearby mountains.

"Ok that's it!" Cell yelled out! Gohan who had gave chase to cell was surprised to receive a nice strong elbow to the face in mid flight. Cell was on the counter offense, each punch that landed on Gohan had enough force to shatter planets. Gohan could barely hold his own, barely able to keep conscious, but he had to fight on, or the people of this planet were doomed.

With one last vicious haymaker, Gohan flew back towards the city landing in a pile of debris. Cell instantly teleported over him. "So Gohan, how's it feel to fight the ultimate weapon?" Cell smirked over his defeated foe. "Feels kinda like this" Gohan said smirking. Before Cell could ponder the thought Gohan gave a deadly palm strike to the chest of cell, ripping a whole through him. Gohan then did a round house kick to Cells neck which could break any z fighter's neck. Cell dropped to the ground. Gohan had felt victorious. But then a thought hit him, He had piccolos cells. "Oh boy…" Gohan turned to look back at Cell. His neck was back in place. Cell got up breathing hard, and in an instant, his chest was rejuvenated.

"Good hit, you completely caught me off guard with that one." Cell said congratulating him. "but it won't happen again" Cell then did an after image technique, Gohan had got elbowed so hard in the chin, he thought his head would fly off, before he could think another thought Cell was on him, Gohan had blocked his hits, and before he knew it, they were in a fighting collusion struggle. Each one bashing away at each other, trying to make the other fall back and trying to achieve the upper hand.

"Gohan, You can't-hope to-defeat perfection!" Cell said before getting the advantage and pushing Gohan back. Cell then rushed Gohan hitting him several times and finally Tri beaming Gohan to the ground.

/

In capsule corp. Trunks awoke from his sleep. He felt something was wrong. That Gohan was in trouble. And with that thought, his home started to shake, gently but it was shaking.

MOM!" Trunked yelled before flying out of the building going to his mother's room. Bulma had woken up from the shaking but was now fully awake from her sons screaming. "What trunks?-"before being cut short by her son flying into her.

"Mom! Mom! What's going on!" Trunks was going insane.

"Relax kid, let me check the TV!" Bulma scolded."

Bulma turned on the TV to see the news man was in panic. "Random Earthquakes have been happening all around the globe. They have been small tremors so far, but sources say the situation may get worse!" What the heck is going on, Bulma thought. "I'ma need you to find Gohan, ill need you to send him a message. Tell him to see what's causing these quakes before things get out of hand! An right afterwards I want you to come right back!" Bulma said sounding worried. Whatever was up, no doubt the androids had to do with this.

Trunks walked outside. He felt to Gohan's Ki, just like Gohan taught him. Then he noticed, Gohan's power was incredible, but he was in combat. With the androids he wondered? Were the androids that strong? Without giving any more thought to it, Trunks flew into the direction that Gohan was in. He needed to help his hero out in any way he could.

Back to Gohan in pepper city. 

Gohan was struggling with Cell, and deep down he found this fight exhilarating. He enjoyed fighting Cell, but it was no more time for fun. He could feel that this battle was causing a lot of strain to the earth. "Sorry Cell, but this has to end now!" Gohan stopped holding back and unleashed his full power against Cell.

" Your bluffing!" cell shouted in disbelief. But he soon figured out the truth, Gohan was powering up, and Cell knew he was about to be in a world of hurt.

Faster than Cells expectations, Gohan rushed towards Cell and started to manhandle the 'perfect being'. Every punch Gohan threw brought extreme pain to Cell, Cell tried to retaliate with a punch but Gohan was ready for it. He dodged the punch to grab Cell by the wrist. "Sorry but ill take this!" Gohan yelled and thus yanked Cells forearm from his body. Cell flew back in pain. "You will regret that!" Cell yelled in pain. Gohan started teleporting towards Cell and before cell knew it, Gohan round house kicked him to the ground. Cell managed to land. Within that moment, he rejuvenated his arm. He seen the moment to counter. Gohan had rushed towards him. In striking distance, Cell yelled " Solar Flare!" Gohan caught in the attack was blinded completely. "Damn you Cell!" Gohan shouted in pain.

"Its simple strategy Gohan. Now its time for you to suffer!" Cell said feeling proud of himself.

Trunks had seen the overwhelming flash of light. He had been close to Gohan's destination. Trunks flew as fast as he could to try and aide Gohan in any way he could. Reaching the city. He could see Gohan getting pulverized by Cell. "Who is that!" Trunks said out loud. Getting closer he went to cover to watch the ongoing battle.

In Gohan's thoughts; Ok Gohan, rely on your other senses for now! Your sight will appear shortly. Gohan concentrated, felt out Cells Ki, smell and movement, and was now back in action, Cell couldn't land a single hit on him. With Gohan's eyes closed he started to brutally hurt Cell after every small error he had made. With a missed punch, Gohan punished with a strong elbow, with a missed kick, Gohan countered with a chop.

"Did you actually think that would work Cell! How cowardly can you be! Give up now! You cannot defeat me!" Gohan yelled. Cell knew it, he was defeated.

No its not possible, I am perfect! I cannot be defeated! Think Cell, think! Cell thought until he heard "Yea Gohan get em!". Cell turned and seen a boy cheering on Gohan. The boy had wore a white capsule corp. shirt with blue sweatpants.

"Trunks get out of here, it's not safe!" Gohan yelled, but before Trunks could say anything cell teleported behind Trunks grabbing him by the neck. "It looks like I have an edge once again Gohan!"

"Get off me you bug!" Trunks yelled trying to get out of Cells grasp. "Hmm go to sleep for awhile, you annoy me." Cell said before chopping trunks in the back of the head knocking him unconscious.

Gohan's sight soon came back to him and noticed the danger that Trunks was in. "Cell let him go! Your fight is with me!"

Sorry Gohan, but all's fair in love and war, Here you want him so badly? Catch!' Cell then threw Trunks at Gohan, an within an instance Cell aimed his palm at Gohan and yelled" Time to die Gohan, Big bang Attack!" Gohan caught Trunks to see a giant ball of yellow light heading his way. Gohan could feel the power pulsing from that blast, if he dodged it, it could destroy the planet. With that thought Gohan took the blast head on, protecting both Trunks and the Earth. When the dust cleared, Gohan was still standing, but his right arm had been crippled from the blast.

"Damn you Cell!" Gohan said in frustration.

Cell laughed. "It looks like I drained half your Ki supply along with Cripple ling your arm. This Battle is over." Cell began to laugh manically. Cell flew towards the air and started to perform his ultimate technique. The Solar Kamehameha. "This place has been good to me, but all my feasting hear is done. As Id hate to leave without cleaning my plate, soon it will be nothing but a cloud of dust! Thank you Gohan for helping me achieve perfection" Cell said manically.

I must stop him, I must! Gohan thought to himself, If I don't everyone is doomed! " I am the universes end! " Cell laughed evilly while still charging his Kamehameha.

Gohan had no choice, with all the energy he could muster; He charged his Kamehameha with all might. " KA-ME-HA-ME" Gohan started to yell. "Time for you to DIE!" Cell yelled as he unleashed his massive Blast to destroy the planet a hundred times over.

"HAAAA" Gohan screamed out as his massive Kamehameha came to intercept Cells very own beam. Both blasts had smashed right into each other creating a giant sphere of massive energy, Each strong enough to wipe out a solar system. At first the power struggle had sided with Gohan, but his Ki was to drained to continue the push.

"What happened Gohan? Giving up already? Maybe I should put more pressure on you!" With that Cell put a lot more energy into his Kamehameha. Gohan's Attack was starting to falter and his energy wave started to get pushed out of the sphere of destructive energy. Gohan couldn't keep this up.

"I'm giving it my all but he still has so much more energy to spare." Gohan said to himself. Im sorry mother, Bulma, Trunks…and Videl, I'm sorry for everything… Gohan was losing all hope until he heard his father's voice. "Gohan don't give up now, you haven't lost yet!" Goku scolded. "Father? Is that you?" Gohan said in his mind sounding completely surprised. "Gohan were all here with you! Don't give up!" Goku said again. "Yea kid, when did I teach you to quit?" Piccolo scolded "Give it everything you got! " Piccolo said once again. Were all watching you Gohan, Me piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha even Vegetas here. Now don't give up!" Goku believed in his son. He knew he could accomplish anything. Knowing his father and friends were watching, Gohan dug deep within himself to gather as much energy as he could.

"Cell you won't win!" Gohan yelled releasing every last ounce of energy he had. The sudden surge of power took Cell by surprise. Gohan's Kamehameha started to gain the upper hand and over power Cells Kamehameha.

"I don't know where you got that sudden surge of energy but that is not enough! I am the ultimate weapon! " Cell used every last ounce of energy he had an directed towards his Solar Kamehameha. Gohan once again was losing the power struggle.

"What Gohan is already putting everything he has into it and is still losing?" Goku said to everyone on King Kais planet.

"Kakarot he need our help!" Vegeta finally said. We need to give him our energy. Vegetas right Goku, Gohan cant do this on his own.

Gohan couldn't keep this up. Until he felt a new type of energy come to his aide. His friends were there with him, helping him fight this monster. He could feel there energy pulsing inside the energy sphere. Along with all of Gohan's power , the combined energy pushed back Cells Kamehameha indefinitely.

Cells point of view

I have him; I am going to win this power struggle! He couldn't have possibly hoped he could defeat perfection. In an instant he felt several energies being pushed inside the power struggle. An in that moment on Gohan's side, Cell could see all of earths former Z warriors. "How, how is that possible! Their all dead, No this can't be!

Cell saw all the Z fighters launching their strongest attacks against him. Goku, Krillen and Yamcha launching their own Kamehameha. Tien using his Tri beam attack along with Chiaotzu's Dodonpa beam. Piccolo using his special beam cannon and Vegetas Final Flash. An finally in the middle of all them. Gohan an his super Kamehameha. The force was unbearable and completely pushed back Cells Beam, ultimately losing the Power struggle and getting vaporized. In his last moments Cell swore revenge. Cell was finally defeated.

Gohan's Kamehameha flew out of the planets orbit and into the cosmos. With that Gohan dropped to the group, exhausted. Before losing conscious, he heard His father and friends cheer. With those cheers, he finally heard Goku say:" Good job Gohan We'll be waiting for you when you get here. Oh and by the way, Videl's here to. With that said Gohan heard Videl's voice. "Hey champ" Videl said in a heartfelt tone. Before Gohan lost consciousness, he muttered out "Hey Videl, I… missed you…" and with that said Gohan blanked out.

**Well hope you all enjoyed. I will be gone for a few days so don't expect an update till at least Tuesday. It's the weekend, and we are all busy. So plz be patient, I will update. Plz comment, I know im attracting ya attention, but I want to know what you guys think of the fight scenes. Do they have gud enough details, are you guys just skipping them? Lol be truthful, I don't mind the hate, after all it will only make my writing better, and if its better, u guys will enjoy it more. Btw the reason y I made the fight pretty close was because, SSj2 does not have a set power limit. An no offense to any Future Gohan fans( I'm one myself lol) but present time line Gohan was a lot stronger during the cell games. Therefore Present Gohan's Ssj2 would be a lot more powerful then Mirai Gohan's Ssj2. Cells power level wouldn't really change to much. The most he did was absorb A LOT more ppl. (Two cities worth I believe, maybe more) Yes im saying my Cell was weaker then the show but not by much. Anyways enjoy your weekend everyone and thank you all for the support! Got any feedback Pm or comment. **


	5. Meeting in the afterlife

He had heard Videl's voice, she was with Goku. Safe in the afterlife. But what of our unborn baby? What did Dad mean by see you soon? Am I dead? All these thoughts and questions roamed around Gohan's subconscious.

Gohan… he heard Videl's voice say. He then envisioned her over. Gohan wake up, she said in a soothing voice. He could see her clearly now.

"Gohan wake up!" Trunks yelled again to try and get his hero to wake. Gohan was his idol, his inspiration, he was the light in this world's darkness, shoot he was the light of trunks darkness. No one could be him, and he'd be damn he was dead now. "Gohan get up!"

Gohan now heard Trunks voice coming from Videl's body. Whoa I must be dreaming Gohan thought before opening his eyes. The sun light had flew into his eyes, and then a body appeared over him. It was Trunks. "Gohan are you okay?"

"I'm fine-Ouch" Gohan said hurting in pain. His arm was still broken, and body was still sore as HFIL. A good senzu bean would be great right now.

"Gohan what was that thing last night!" Trunks said sounding curious

"Nobody important anymore, oh and don't worry, that thing took care of the androids…" Gohan said looking down. In some way he was disappointed. He had spared them, let them live to see another day. To change them of their evil path, but fate had a different plan. Karma had caught up to them and it wasn't as forgiving as I was.

"Wait a second…the androids are gone?" Trunks said hungry for the answer. "Yep" Gohan said before flying back to ginger town. Trunks stood there in disbelief. It had felt like a huge burden had lifted off his chest and his nightmare was finally gone. "There gone! No more androids!" Trunks cheered. Trunks soared back towards to capsule corp. to tell his mom of the great news.

Gohan flew over his home to see it almost in ruin. The roof was destroyed, and things were a mess. He landed inside the bedroom where he kept the senzu beans. Then he had a flashback of when he first brought Videl into the house. He had remembered telling her that he had a problem getting in through the front door and she gave him a skeptical look. Gohan almost giggled to himself. Then the time where she pulled the "does this make my butt look fat" routine. Gohan couldn't help but smile. That was back when she still had her pigtails. He had missed her deeply. He munched on the senzu bean, and he felt a 110% better. He did a couple punches, and then a couple kicks. He was all better. Now time to solve dads riddle. Well be waiting for you when you get here…was that even a riddle? Was he expecting me to die? Or was he planning on waiting for me for the next 80 years? Gohan pondered the thought. He finally decided to see Mr. Popo. Gohan flew out his house and towards Kamis lookout. Or wouldn't it be Mr. Popo's lookout Gohan thought.

Gohan set down at Popo's look in search of Mr. Popo. He soon quickly noticed Mr. Popo watering the flowers. "Hey Mr. Popo!" Gohan Shouted. Popo turned his head to smile at Gohan. "Ah Gohan, King Yemma has been waiting for you. Hmm Gohan had looked at him in surprise.

**At the Check in station. **

"Lets see, you go above, and you go below!" Yemma said judging souls. Mr Popo had arrived with Gohan. They walked towards King Yemma's 'Mahogany 'desk.

"Aaahh Son Gohan! How are you! I have been expecting you!" King Yemma said in a know it all godly voice.

"Good day to you king Yemma, may I ask why I have this honor to be among these spirits?" Gohan asked in a well mannered tone. "Well King Kai has asked that you make an audience with him. I'm guessing it's an award for finally destroying those androids. An I've got to say thank you, Work will finally calm down after I'm down with these batches of souls." Gohan looked at the trail of souls that started right next to him lead all the way out his door. He didn't even wanna see how many souls were waiting outside. All those he could of saved had he been stronger since the beginning.

"Hey you destroyed the androids? Good job kid!" One soul said on the line. An in that moment, Gohan heard thanks from almost every soul on line. They were all glad that the androids finally got their just deserts. "Well as you can see Gohan, I have work to do so I'll be seeing you. Stay good you hear!" King Yemma said as a Blue Ogre dressed in work clothes came up to Gohan. "This way please" The Ogre said. "K see you around King Yemma!" Gohan said waving. Before he could walk out the entrance, a fimilar sinister voice called out to him. He turned to see Cell staring at him. "I didn't think I would have my chance at having revenge so soon!" Cell said while dashing at Gohan. Gohan seen him coming and instantly turned Super saiyan 2. Cell tried to haymaker him but Gohan swiftly dodged the punch and elbowed him gracefully in the face. In that moment a panel quickly opened under Cell. Gohan Then instantly teleported above Cell to deliver a devastating axe kick to the face which sent Cell flying down towards HFIL. "Damn you Gohan! This isn't over! "As Cell yelled before the panel closed.

"Whew, I was scared their for a moment, Thank you Gohan, for keeping the peace." Yemma said thankfully. "No problem King Yemma, See ya!" Gohan said as he returned with the blue Ogre. Mr. Popo had also said his farewell as he returned to the realm of the living.

Gohan had finally seen snake way for his own eyes. His dad had traveled a pond this to get overwhelming strength to defeat the threat coming towards off. Now here I am, about to deliver the same journey Gohan thought. "Well here it is Gohan. If your father could do it, I'm sure you can to. Like they said father like son!" The Ogre said positive.

"Thanks sir, well wish me luck." With that Gohan dashed in the air and Flew towards King Kais planet. An within seconds, he was gone from the Blue Ogre's eye sight. Gohan was flying through the air faster than sound could travel. An this was his cruising speed. Within minutes he had felt several large power levels. An then seen several flashes. An after the flashes were done for that moment, he could see a small green looking apple in the distance. When Gohan got within seeing range he could see Goku and Vegeta having a little sparring match. The battle was intense and both had been at a level beyond super saiyan. Had they achieved super saiyan 2 after death? Gohan wondered. Looking at the planet He could see Tien Chiaotzu, krillen and Yamcha standing around talking as if they were still alive, happy with their lives. Then seen Piccolo mediating. His eyes then opened to see Gohan. He smiled at Gohan and then continued to meditate. Gohan looked around a little more and finally saw Videl with a short fat blue guy with antennas sticking out. Gohan couldn't contain his smile and passion. He flew towards Videl and grabbed her holding her passionately as he flew towards the air. He was reunited with his soul mate. His lover. Joy wasn't even the word of how happy he was feeling. Not even death could keep them apart. Holding each other 50 feet over King kais planet. They embraced. "So you made it huh" Videl said happily.

"Of course, Not even death could keep us apart…" Gohan said lovingly before they both drew in for a passionate kiss."Videl I swear I will never let anything hurt you again. I promise." Gohan said sincerely. "It wasn't your fault Gohan, don't blame yourself." She said resting her palm on Gohan's cheek. Gohan only thought of one person and the reason why he couldn't save Videl. It was Sharpner's Fault. If he hadn't messed around, None of this would have never happen…none of it he thought. Even turning super saiyan 2 to combat the androids… Gohan shook his head and looked at Videl. They were together now. " Videl I love you, an I don't want to lose you again." Gohan said softly

"Me too, I never want to be apart from you like this ever again…" Videl said before kissing Gohan on the lips again. "An I love you too…"

Gohan looked around to see everyone else smiling, looking at them. Even Vegeta had a smirk on his face. "I think I should say hi to everyone else now" Gohan said smiling. "he he sure" Videl said giggling. Gohan descended from the air, to land pretty hard to the ground. "What the" Gohan said in disbelief. Did Videl get heavy? He thought. "The gravity here is ten times stronger here Gohan." He heard the little blue guy say. "By the way I'm king Kai, and your interrupting Videl's Training. " King Kai said using his index finger to lift up his glasses. "Oh um sorry!" Gohan said apologizing and then looking back at Videl. He could feel the power within her flowing. She was definitely stronger. However it did seem like she still had trouble adjusting with the gravity.

Goku, and then Piccolo flew in next to Gohan. Followed by the other Z fighters.

"Son, it's good to see you again." Goku said sincerely.

"Its good to see you to father. It's good to see all you in fact!" Gohan said looking at all the Z warriors. "We missed you too kid" Piccolo said, with Yamcha, Krillen and tien all agreeing. The Z team then embraced Gohan and was glad to see that that little boy they left all those years ago manage to overcome the obstacles that they could not. He alone stopped the threat of the androids and saved the people of earth.

Vegeta stood their with his usual face. "Good to see you to Vegeta!" Gohan somewhat smiled. Vegeta then gave off a smirk. "Good job kid, and thanks for protecting Bulma and Trunks." Vegeta said. "Take care of them." Vegeta said.

King Kai then butted in. "Hey Gohan don't you want to know why I've summoned you hear." King Kai said sounding a little left out. "Um to help me find new namek?" Gohan said straight forward.

"Precisely" King kai exclaim" but first you need to tell me a good joke or your not going anywhere!"

**Well this is the end of my chapter, and unfortunately, my last update for awhile. Jury duty -_- lol. Lets see what happens. Maybe next chapter will be Friday. An thank you all for the support and positive feedback. Oh and the reason y I have Videl and Vegeta here is at Gokus request. Videl being there for the training, and Goku begging King Yemma to spare Vegeta's soul from suffering in HFIL. Ill try and go a little deeper into that next chapter. Anyways everyone enjoy yall week! **


	6. A little R & R wont hurt

**Sry for takin 4ever but i will start to upload like usual. Anyhow i do not own Db, Dbz, or Dbgt. An also i dont know if this is good but I got more hits than Raditzs power level. 1200! lol Nappa im coming for you! An again thank you all for the support. **

"You cant be serious King Kai!" Gohan said falling over anime style.

"Oh yes I'm dead serious, you cant make me laugh, you mine as well head home now!" king Kai said in a sly tone. Gohan thought about it, He wasn't really in a joking mood. He had finally been reunited with the love of his life and just seen his father and friends after 13 years of terror. C'mon Gohan think! Hmmm let's try this.

"What did the saiyan say to the namekian? Where are your dragon balls!" Gohan exclaimed feeling confident of himself. Everyone stood quiet looking at him. Even Videl gave him a weird look. "Sorry your gonna have to try a little harder than that" Goku finally said.

Hmmm that didn't even faze him, huh maybe this one will work! "How many saiyans does it take to turn on a light bulb? None all they have to do is turn super saiyan!" Gohan exclaimed feeling very confident in himself. King Kai stumbled back in awe. Then his checks began to turn red as he began to try and stop himself from laughing.

I got him know! Gohan thought to himself. "Saiyans can do anything! I'm just say-in!" Gohan said again to break King Kais hold on trying to contain his laughter. That had done it as King Kai dropped to his back in laughter. "Ah Gohan those were too funny. 'I'm just say-in'!" As king Kai started to laugh again. "Ok ok, you got it; I'll tell you what you need to know! Oh and ill show you a few techniques too while I'm at it!"

Gohan pondered the thought. His father and piccolo had trained here all those years ago, and came back with an overwhelming surprise in their power level. Dads from 440, and piccolos 2,500 to over a million. Hell I'll stay. Maybe they'll even help me master super saiyan 2. "Um king kai, can I make a phone call" Gohan said smiling. "A phone call?" King Kai said in a surprised tone.

At Capsule corp. Trunks had arrived to tell Bulma the exciting news about the androids defeat. She couldn't contain herself. She had grabbed hold of her son, hugging him deeply. She started to tear. "Finally Trunks, you can have a normal life!" She said aloud. "Mom I'm happy too" Trunks said hugging his mom back. Their nightmare was finally over. Just then Bulma heard Gohan's voice"Hey Bulma"

Bulma looked around to see if Gohan was around, then back at trunks. Trunks looked at her back. "I heard Gohan too!" Trunks said confusingly. "Hey guys it's me, Gohan, I'm talking to you guys telepathically from the other world! He's giving me the location of new namek!" Bulma had already understood what Gohan was trying to get at. She cheered with joy. This day has been going great with all the good news flying around. Bulma thought to herself. "Gohan you serious! I get to have my friends and Vegeta back! "Bulma cried of joy. "Wait who's 'he'? Bulma said in a spoiled confused tone.

"Oh yea, I'm with King Kai right now, anyways I don't have long, I need you to make a spaceship to get me there. Get a pen an paper, Ill give you the coordinates now." Gohan answered.

Gohan had given the information to Bulma and said their good byes for now. Gohan was now ready to begin his training at king kais.

**On King Kais planet **

ON the opposite side of King Kais planet. Gohan was sparing with his father Goku as Piccolo and Vegeta watched. " Gohan, it seems you forgot a lot of what we taught you. Sure your stronger then ever before, but your style is a bit lacking. You need to be a little bit more fluent in your fighting." Goku preached. As time went on Goku and Gohan trained to brush up on Gohan's style. An in a short time, Gohan was more fluent in his martial arts then ever before. Goku then had a light spare with Goku with him, becoming very proud of his son. "Oh wow Gohan, even after all these years, your sharper than ever!" Goku said Complimenting Gohan. "Now the main reason why I wanted to train with you Gohan is because you are still an untrained super saiyan."

"Untrained?" Gohan said confusingly. "Yes Gohan you need to work on getting rid of that restless feeling and the instability." Goku said trying to explain in the best way he could. Gohan barely understood, but how? "But how dad?"

"Well first your super saiyan transformation must feel like its second nature to you, like you would sleep, or relaxing. Not just fighting." Still seeing the questionable face on Gohan, Goku transformed. "See like this..." Goku said calmly.

Amazing…Dad looks like a super saiyan, but I don't feel the energy! Its like…he's in his base form… Gohan thought to himself.

As days went by, Gohan trained in his Super saiyan form. Trying to achieve a true mastery over the form. He would stay in super saiyan form even after the most grueling training. Eventually the strain of becoming a Super saiyan was almost gone and Gohan could maintain his super saiyan form. Gohan wasn't the only one receiving training however. Videl who was taking her baby steps on the planet, soon became quiet use to it. An her first task was to catch bubbles.

She ran all around the planet trying to catch the mischievous little monkey but her attempts were in vain. She was still to slow. Even if the gravity wasn't holding her down, She still wouldn't be able to catch that monkey. Well she had all the time in the world. Heck she was already dead. In her mind she got a little depressed. Was her baby still inside her? Was it even growing? She had no idea and she had feared the worst. She would never be with her unborn child. Little tears started coming to her eyes. Gohan who was in the middle of his training stopped to comfort her. "Videl what's wrong?" Gohan said trying to ease her comfort. It was working. Whenever they were near each other, She felt everything was going to be okay. But this was different. "Gohan, I never got a chance to tell you what was wrong with me back when I was still alive." She couldn't hold back the tears as she told her story. "Gohan….i was…I was pregnant…" She finally said.

Gohan comforted her as best as he could with a heartfelt smile. "I know Videl and I promise you that you will get to see our child!" Gohan said brushing the tears off her warm face. "The dragon balls will help change everything. I promise…" Gohan said before moving in for a kiss. Their lips touched and all Videl could feel was the truth. Gohan was the best and would never let her down. She loved him and he was all she had back when she was alive. The amnesia she suffered had disappeared once she had gotten to the afterlife. She could remember everything. Her friends, Eraser and Sharpner. An even her loving father Hercule, But during the time she was with Gohan, It was most certainly her happiest. As they separated to continue their training. She knew Gohan would fulfill his promise. As she struggled with the gravity once more. She set her sights on bubbles. "Bubbles, you better run for it now monkey boy because I'm coming!" With that, Videl Dashed after Bubbles with a new found confidence. She wasn't going to catch the monkey now, but oh boy she would eventually.

**Back on Earth**

Trunks was viciously training. Gohan had saved the world, but his saiyan instincts couldn't stop him from growing stronger. He wanted to be strong. Strong like Gohan! When it came down to it, he would help his mother finish building Gohan's spaceship. But due to the lack of the resources, She couldn't get the ship to be as fast as she wanted it to be. From the coordinates Gohan gave her, It would take at least a month to get to their destination. Oh well she thought. Beggars can't be choosers. Ok she thought to herself. Let me add the training simulation Vegeta use to have aboard his ship.

As Bulma walked back from outside the garage, she seen the time machine she was building. Their last ditch effort to save the future if Gohan had failed. "We might need it in the future." She thought out loud. With that, she headed back to work on the spaceship. It had already been a month now and the ship was almost complete.

**Well hope you enjoy. An i kno, My jokes were CORNY! lol When my lil brother read it, He looked at me like i was retarded. An yes the im just Say-in was from tfs. So again, I dont own db tfs, If that counts lol. **


	7. Androids!

A month has gone by as Gohan's training was almost complete. He had fully utilized his super saiyan transformation. He had fully mastered his super saiyan form. Now he was working on controlling and utilizing the full power of super saiyan 2. A full powered Super saiyan 2. The training was too intense for the small planet and had to go far away from not trying to damage King Kais tiny little home. Goku and Vegeta had accompanied Gohan and had further improved his training. All three Saiyans were now in their super Saiyan two forms. "Gohan your rage, and you're overwhelming potential has gotten you this far. Now you must learn to harness and utilize that rage." Vegeta spoke. "Dig deep and control it, Make it your weapon!"

On King Kais planet, The Z warriors were watching Videl as her training had paid off. It had been already two months since she first arrived and she was chasing the little mischievous monkey bubbles. "I got you know!" Videl said while running towards bubbles, Getting closer and closer, until she was in leaping distance. "Your mine!" Videl shouted as she leaped forward to grab bubbles by the Tail. "Where do you think you're going?" Videl said once more as she lifted the monkey by its tail.

King Kai walked up to her. " Good job Videl!" King kai congratulated as Bubbles started to play with Videl. "I think you could use a break. It looks like you've had enough monkeying around" King kai said snickering at the tired Videl. She turned her head an wiped her face off. "Aww c'mon King Kai iim ready for your next test!" Videl Said confidently. "Hmm as you wish…Gregory!" King Kai shouted. An then Gregory came out the house and flew to the side of King Kai. "Your next test Videl is to wack Gregory over the head will this mallet!" An in that moment A Silver hammer appeared in front of Videl. As she went to grab it, the hammer felt like it weighed over a ton! As she struggled to pick it up she felt hopeless. As if the gravity wasn't enough, She now had to deal with this heavy mallet. "Well little missy! You were so confident just a second ago! What happen!" Gregory Taunted. "What! That's it come here you little bugger!" And With that Videl Charged at Gregory with a burning desire. King Kai watched as his new student began to chase after Gregory. She has a lot of Potential. I can see it already King Kai thought to himself.

Piccolo was watching over earth as he meditated. There were no problems, surprisingly. Civilization began to start returning to the surface. Feeling safe that the androids reign of terror was finally over. Piccolo smiled to himself. Then his attention turned towards Bulma and Trunks. Trunks has gotten exceptionally strong over the last two months. Training every chance he got. When Gohan returns, he will be surprised by how strong Trunks has become. Trunks shows a lot of promise. Piccolo thought to himself. Just then he seen Gregory Fly past him as Videl pursued quickly, from behind. "Come here u little grasshopper!" Videl yelled. "So does she…" Piccolo muttered to himself as he resumed his meditation. On earth, inside a hidden Laboratory, Three Androids had awakened.

"Androids 17 and 18 have been terminated. Along with Project Cell" A bulky android said.

"Yes, the source of extermination?" A little android with a grandma hat and sunglasses said.

"Gokus Offspring." The final android said stepping out of his pod. The leader, Android 13, along with 14 and 15 were now awakened. "Our chances at survival are at 37 percent, even with our large upgrade." The small android 15 said. "Our fail safe is the destruction of earth and all its inhabitants, if we are not able to Eliminate Gohan." The Bulky Android 14 said. "Yes it is boys; now let's go finish what androids 17 and 18 started. Our objective, the elimination of humanity and ultimate destruction of Gohan!" As the Machines started to head out. Android 15 noticed two stasis pods unopened Laid intact. Androids 16 and 19 were present. "13 what about these models?" 14 said. Files started to run through his mainframe. "Activate 19. He is a weak model but he will prove useful. As for 16. He is significantly stronger then the newer model, but since his primary mission has come to past he may be a nuisance to us if he is activated. Leave him be. "

With that said, Android 19 was activated. "Where is Doctor Gero?" 19 said stepping out of his pod, looking at the androids. "I see you haven't been updated 19. Android 20 has been destroyed long ago. Come, We will seek his revenge!" 13 said rallying 19 to the cause. They flew out of their Hideout heading towards the morning sky. "Our destination Android 13?" Android 19 said in his squeaky robotic voice. "439 East District." Android 13 said with a sinister smirk.

**At Capsule Corp**

Trunks was doing his routine training. It wasn't much, but at least he was doing something. Even when helping his mom make the spaceship, he would do it in a training fashion. An after 3 months of helping his mother, Gohan's spaceship was finally complete. Bulma looked around to see if there was anything out of place. Until she heard a growl coming from Trunks stomach. "Someone's Hungry!" Bulma said happily. Trunks gave a smile and rubbed his tummy. "Yea mom I'm starving!". Trunks said with a little glow on his face. "Ok pumpkin, Ima go to the store, and see if they got anything for my little trunks!" Bulma said. She walked to the front of capsule corp. and picked a capsule out her jacket pocket. She threw the capsule in front of her and a cloud of smoke filled the air. In the next moment, a hovercraft appeared in front of her. With that she hopped in, and drove off to the nearest 'intact' grocery store.

She had entered the repopulated town and it was thriving once more. With no android attacks in the last three months, the people felt safe, to live once more without terror. Bulma stopped in front of a Grocery store to get her Boy something to eat.

**Mount Paozu**

"Chi Chi I'm home!" Ox King said cheerfully, even after a post apocalyptic terror, Ox King was always joyful about life. You would say he was a gentle giant. Chi chi sat their looking at a picture of Goku and her son. It had been three months she had last seen him. She knew where he was however . Gohan had contacted her through King Kai to tell her that he was okay and the android threat was over. Gohan would never forget his mother.(The author however, would lol. Back to the story). She was so proud of her son. Where others have fallen, He had succeeded. He grew up to become just like his father. She wouldn't have been able to take the pain of losing her only son. It would break her spirit. First her husband from a heart virus, and then her son nearly dying almost every day from the android menace. It was too much for her already broken heart to take. She felt her time coming. Soon she would be reunited with Goku. In that moment. She heard a hill Billy voice call out Gohan's name. "Gohan, you in there boy! We don't have all day now!" Android 13 said losing his patience. "Blast the house, no one's home. " 13 finally said. Before Android 14 could blast Mount Paozu off the face of the earth, Chi Chi stepped out. " I'm sorry but Gohan's not here…" Before Chi chi could finish, she noticed the red ribbon insignia on their jackets, Belts and hats. They were Androids she immediately thought. She gave them a look that could burn through any man. "I will not tell you a thing! You Vile Machines!" Chi Chi yelled glaring! Android 13 glared at Chi Chi. He made 1 step and then vanished to be in front of Chi Chi grabbing her by her neck. He slowly grasped around her throat, crushing it slowly to make her suffer. Ox King came outside to see his little girl, being choked by the mad android. "Let go of her!" Ox King yelled with a passion. He lunged at the Android with a huge haymaker to the side of Android 13's head. Hitting any normal man with such a huge fit would make them explode from such force, but Android 13 was no mere man. He hadn't felt a thing. With that, The android stuck his empty hand out and aimed it at Ox kings freakishly large body, An within that moment, Ox king was vaporized in a blue light. Chi Chi couldn't help but greave, this world was so full of evil, It broke her completely seeing her father die before her.

With that she gave one last vicious glare at the monster. " My son will punish u for all the crimes you have committed!" Chi Chi said before feeling 13s grip completely crush her throat. "He can try!" 13 laughed manically as he threw her lifeless body.

With that he soared up in the air followed by his android companions. "Well if he ain't here, We sure can check to see if his dear friend Bulma Briefs is housing him!" Android 13 enjoyed the merciless slaughter. It was such a thrill to him. "Capsule corp.?" The other androids said in unison.

**At King Kais Planet**

Piccolo jumped out of his meditation state. "Their finished" He said to himself. Gohan was in the middle of training until Piccolo came to give him the news. "Gohan Their finished. " Piccolo said in his usual firm voice. "Wow time really did fly by here." Gohan said feeling surprised. "Aww darn, I really wanted to teach you this technique too" Goku said a bit disappointed. "Dad I don't have to leave just yet" Gohan said trying to make his father happy. "Show me the technique."

"Well Gohan, It's called the instant transmission. This technique can help you instantly travel to any destination of your choosing. " Goku said

'Waa…Why didn't you show me this technique sooner?" Gohan confusingly said. "Well I thought you mastering super saiyan was more important…" Goku said smiling while scratching the back of his head. Gohan pouted. At least he got to spend time with Videl and the others, but then again, he could have wished all of them back to life. Way to go dad. "OK so how does it work?" Gohan asked. Before Goku could explain, He felt his beloved wife's Ki signature just drop. "Chi chi!" Goku said eyes wide open full of anger. "Come with me Gohan!" Goku said before grabbing Gohan by the shoulder. In that instant, Goku put his hand on his forehead and they vanished in thin air. Piccolo wandered and then started searching for Chi Chi's Ki on earth. Not a trace. An Then, so suddenly, He felt enormous amounts of Ki signature start to fade. It was coming from west city! What the hell was going on? Piccolo cursed. With that he flew towards the check in station.


	8. Ultra Andriod 13

**Hey everyone, sry for the long as crap wait. I got a job weeks ago and really haven't had the time to write up this story. I will continue this story but chapters will take forever to come out. This is a short chapter as well. I felt I had to let ppl kno y it's takin so long so yea that's the reason. I would have left an author's note but I don't want little bitches reportin me. Lol excuse my rudeness. Well heres the story, Oh and I don't own DB, DBZ, and DBGT, plz support the official release! **

Goku and Gohan had instantly teleported to the Check in station, to see the new arrival of souls. Two certain souls stood out, Chi chi and Ox king. "Oh my Kami, Goku!" Chi chi said rushing to her husband embracing him tightly. "Goku I've missed you so much!" Chi chi said crying her eyes out. She couldn't contain herself. It was like she was dreaming. She was finally reunited with her husband after 14 years of hardship and terror. "Chi chi, There's not a day that's gone by that I haven't watched over you and Gohan. I've missed you both very much…" Goku said holding his wife. " What happened? Why are you hear?" Goku said again.

"Four Androids came looking for Gohan…" Chi chi said looking up worriedly. Gohan's eyes grew wide. How many androids did that damn doctor create? Anger quickly rose inside Gohan. He had left his mother and grandfather alone and she had suffered the price. Why couldn't he protect the people he loved! His hair started flashing colors, from black to Gold. He was pissed. Piccolo and Vegeta had arrived to see all the commotion. They looked to see Chi chi, Ox king Goku and Gohan together. But what startled them most was the amount of souls behind them. Hundreds thousands of souls were waiting to receive judgment, but then Vegeta saw one particular soul that caught his attention.

**Trunks POV**

It had only been minutes from when his mother had gone food shopping. An to his fear, He heard screams and explosions from the direction she went shopping. "No no! MOM!" Trunks screamed before he flew in that direction. He arrived in the shopping district to see dozens of lifeless bodies on the pavement, until he seen 4 individuals holding his mother by the neck.

"Then I guess you are of no use to us!" Android 13 said before crushing Bulma's throat. With that he threw her lifeless body towards the street. With a new found speed Trunks caught her and held his mother's body in his hands. Coincidently it began to rain. Trunks could not bare to look at his mother's corpse. "Mom…wake up, Mom please wake up!" Trunks said crying. "Mom, no don't leave me please!" Trunks begged for an answer. His teared filled eyes looked up at her attackers. Android 13 who had taken her life away just smiled at Trunks. "You gonna do something boy!" Android 13 said Smirking.

All that pain he felt for his mother instantly turned to rage. "YOULL PPAAAYYY!" Trunks screamed! He couldn't control it any longer. "I SWEAR YOU WILL PAY!" He screamed out while powering up. He continued to scream, to let his power flow around him. An within that moment he felt something change. His eyes turned green and his hair turning gold. He had transformed into a super saiyan. With that, Trunks soared at the 4 Androids.

**At the check in station**

"Bul… Bulma!" Vegeta said before dashing at his wife, but before he could embrace her, she began to cry. She started to bang on vegetas chest yelling. "How could you leave me like that! Why! Why did you leave me and our son behind like that?" She said crying." Im sorry…I didn't expect the androids to be so powerful…" Vegeta said feeling stupid. HE had regretted over estimating them. It had costed him his life and possibly the rest of the Z team. If he had help, it may have been different. "I was too cocky, to full of myself. I thought I was the best. An because of my foolishness you suffered for it." Vegeta said looking at Bulma. Her eyes full of tears, she looked up at her knight and embraced him. It had been so long since he held her. Far too long she thought. While this was going on, Gohan's anger grew. Another loved one! Trunks! I have to get to Trunks now! He said. In that moment he felts Trunks Ki signature grow dramatically. Trunks had transformed into a super saiyan. "Trunks…He's…He's in trouble!" Vegeta said out loud. "If those are androids he wont last much longer!" Vegeta said at Gohan.

Gohan snapped out of it. "I'm coming Trunks!" Gohan yelled.

**West City **

Trunks rushed at the Android menace and punched Android 13 with all his might. Android 13 was barely fazed at the attack. Within an instant, Android 13 kicked Trunks in the stomach which made him fold in pain. Followed by that was a back hand through a building. Trunks shook it off and wasn't done just yet. He flew back at them with a burning desire to destroy them. With 13 back in his sights he rushed him yet again. Before he could hit his attacker, Android 14 appeared in his path. "No…" Was all 14 said before clotheslining Trunks. Trunks body flew upwards to be grabbed by 19. He held Trunks by the mouth, and with his energy absorption technique, he started to zap away all of Trunks energy.

Trunks felt himself slipping into darkness. He was helpless against this new threat. He changed back into his base form falling unconscious.

"Almost all his energy is mine!" Android 19 said Grinning. "Goodbye Trunks, Thanks for the energy-"Before he could finish his sentence Gohan Kicked 19 into a building and then grabbing Trunks. He brought Trunks to the ground and laid him down. "Im proud of you buddy…" Gohan said before looking at the Androids.

"So you finally decided to come out and play huh boy!" Android 13 said taunting Gohan. Gohan said nothing to his enemy only giving him a piercing stair. "Oh not talking huh? 19 drain em!" With that, 19 teleported behind Gohan grabbing his wrists. "Hehe your energy is mine!" 19 yelled.

Gohan stood there, feeling his energy slowly being taken away. " You want, energy ill give you energy!" With that, Gohan began to power up, He ascended beyond the form of super saiyan and was now a super saiyan 2. 19's built in scooter started to malfunction.

Danger! Threat level: Critical! Fall back and Retreat! Was all running through 19s mainframe.

"Time to meet your fellow robots!" Gohan said before tearing through 19 with a back kick. With Gohan's kick ripping through the androids body, it exploded reducing 19 to dust and parts. Androids 14 and 15 staggered back from the explosion. They looked at each other and nodded their heads. They would attack him in unison. They both rushed towards Gohan with unimaginable speed ready to counter attack for their lost brother, but before they were in range, Gohan Dashed between the rushing androids at speeds their built in computer could not comprehend. He back fisted Android 15 head off and axe kicked 14 in half. They both exploded simultaneously into dusts and parts like their comrade. Android 13 stood there with an angry look on his face. "I calculated this would happen. You did after all defeat cell., But lets see you beat Doctors Geros Ultimate creation!" With that said, Parts from 14, 15 and 19 flew towards 13. All being absorbed into 13s body. Gohan stood there in shock seeing his enemy begin to transform. Shit, Gohan thought. Should of vaporized them.

Android 13 had know grew in size becoming twice the size he once was. His skin becoming pure black, (no racism intended lol) and Hair becoming bright orange. His chest was now sliver as if he was wearing a type of amour. His eyes were now ghost white and he looked ready to kill. "You ready boy!" Ultra Android 13 said growling. Gohan's face became serious and got into a fighting stance. "Bring it! I'm here to kill you! For mother and Bulma!" Gohan screamed before dashing towards 13.

** Well here you go, hope yall enjoyed. Next chap gonna be awhile so plz be patient. An also c'mon yall! I only got 1 comment from my last chapter! Where's the love at yall! I got over 2000 hits and 700 visitors and only 21 comments! cmon give this story sum love here! Lol just playin, again thank you all for the support! (plz leave comments! Lol) **


	9. Never ending nightmare

**I do not own DB, DBZ and DBGT. Plz support the official release. **

Gohan's aura fist smashed against the androids face making 13 fly through several buildings. Catching himself, 13 flew back towards Gohan and smashed his knee against Gohan's face. To his surprise, Gohan did not budge, not even a flinch.

"I told you, I'm here to kill you!" Gohan Grabbed 13s leg and started swinging him around and around launching him in midair. Before 13 could catch himself again, Gohan had teleported in front of him, supplying 13 with a barrage of punches and kicks until he finished with a haymaker, making him crash down into a building.

Gohan was hovering high above the building, face full with vengeance. Gohan could see the building start to shake.

"STOP TOYING WITH ME BOY!" 13 yelled powering up, destroying the building he was in, along with several others around him. "Grr YOU DIE NOW BOY!' 13 yelled before dashing at the half saiyan. Gohan stood there not even worried about the androids sudden surge of power and speed. 13 had reached the half saiyan and started to barrage Gohan but he was far too fast for the android. Gohan was dodging every punch, evading every kick, until he started to strike back. Every missed swing from 13 was 3 counter punches to the face and gut by Gohan, until finally Gohan got bored and gave a hard kick to 13s gut making him fly through other wrecked buildings. Crashing back into the streets, 13 could feel his defeat near, even with his massive upgrades. There was only one alternative left…

Gohan had flown towards the defeated android, eventually landing right in front of him.

"Is that it android?" Gohan said filled with anger. "You may have been slightly stronger then cell, but you were never stronger than me!" Gohan scolded. " This is for all the people you've hurt!" Gohan said ready to obliterate the android. "Its time for me to-" but before Gohan could finish, 13 lunged at Gohan trying to grab him. Gohan, almost caught off guard, delivered a hard swift kick filled with Ki right through Ultra 13s body ripping him into two and making his lower body explode.

13s lifeless upper body dropped hard to the ground. The power in his eyes had started to go dark, and it appeared the android had shut down. Gohan stared at the android reverting back into base form. Gohan shook his head and walked away, but before Gohan made a single step forward. 13s eyes glowed again and he soared at Gohan grabbing him from behind, clutching him tight in a backwards bear hug. "I told you boy…id get you…" Android 13 said growling. Gohan tried hard to get out of 13s grip but It was to no avail. "I've already active my self destruct sequence, and the blast will be enough TO DESTROY YOU AND THIS ENTIRE PLANET BOY!" 13 said yelling. Hearing this Gohan yells and then turned Ssj2 to try and break the desperate androids grip. "Its over boy you've lost!" 13 said laughing maniacally. "You got 15 seconds boy!"

Gohan's mind was racing. Him and everything on earth was about to be destroyed. He failed everyone. He failed his friends, his family, the people of earth…and he failed Videl. Gohan was disgusted with himself, as strong as he had become, these androids still haunted him, even to the very end. They had won and he had lost.

"13! 12! 11!" 13 said counting down. Gohan gave up. "Im sorry everyone…I failed…" He muttered lowly. "You never stood a chance against Gero!" 13 yelled. "8! 7! 6! Fi-"and before 13 could finish five, Goku had appeared from nowhere and punched 13 across the face, making him let go of his grip and flying back several feet. With that Gohan was free and for a millisecond was face to face with his father."Gohan get to Bulmas spaceship now!" Goku yelled, and then putting two fingers on his forehead, disappeared as if he were never there.

Gohan's father had intervened and broken the rules to help his son. Gohan realized this and was determined to not give up. Earth may be gone, but not the dragon balls! Gohan flew as fast as he could and soared back to the ship. "You cant escape now boy! Your finished!" 13 yelled feeling that he would be victorious, no matter what. In milliseconds Gohan had retrieved the unconscious Trunks and zoomed towards Bulmas ship. 3 seconds left! Gohan thought when he already flew in the ship. Dropping trunks body Gohan flew towards the controls and activated the ship to lift off. The ships door closed and was barely off, into the air when Gohan could see the massive explosion of 13s self destruct. The blast was getting closer, but the ship, being as fast as the Namekian ship used to get to planet namek, was already in space. Gohan turned towards the ships window and could see earths destruction. All those people… he thought. "I promise ill get to the dragon balls…" Gohan muttered clenching his fist. He turned around to look at Trunks by the entrance. He walked over to him and knelled down and started to wake up Trunks.

"Trunks! Wake up…" Gohan said patting trunks on the shoulder. "Trunks wake up!" Gohan said louder. Trunks eyes began to slowly open, and before they were fully opened Trunks popped up, face full of anger. "Where are they Gohan!" Trunks said full of rage.

"Relax Trunks, they won't be a problem anymore…" Gohan said calmly. Trunks angry face had now became one full of tears. His mother was murdered right before his eyes. She was everything to him, and she was now dead. Trunks started sobbing but Gohan confronted him and gave him a brotherly loved hug. "Its okay Trunks….It's okay…" Gohan said holding Trunks. He understood Trunks pain.

**Back at King Kais planet**

The gang was all there. Even Bulma, who was struggling to maintain herself because of the ten times gravity, but Bulma being a strong woman, especially after 13 years of terror, did not complain. She fought the gravity to be with her long lost love.

"Earth is gone…" piccolo said. "Yea I know." Vegeta said holding Bulma, giving her a little relief from the over whelming gravity. Everyone was quiet. "Well at least Gohan's on his way to namek, right guys?" Krillen said. "Yep" Goku said. "So Videl? Where were you?" King Kai said

Videl looked seriously at Gregory. She knew what just happen, if Gohan was still pushing, then so was she. "You ready Gregory?" Videl said seriously.

Goku was with Chi chi, lying down on the grass on the other side of the planet. Finally catching up. Both had missed each other very much. "Our boy sure is something huh Chi chi?" Goku said casually while chi chi was laying her head on his stomach, using it like a pillow. "He sure is Goku, we raised one bright boy." Chi chi answered. "An he's as strong as his father too" Chi chi said proudly. Gregory had ran straight past them, with Videl right behind him. "Hey chi chi, you know who that is?" Goku asked sounding proud.

"Who!" Chi chi said sounding a bit jealous.

"Ha that's Gohan's girlfriend." Goku said laughing. "That's Gohan's girlfriend!" Chi chi said shooting up getting a good look. "Wait…Gohan got a girlfriend!" Chi chi said sounding furious. Going to stand up and go after her the gravity brung her right back down and she landed face first on the ground. "Ah Chi Chi! Are you alright!" Goku said in a panic checking to see if she was okay.

**Gohan's space ship**

Both Gohan and trunks were in the ships bedroom. Trunks was out cold in his own bed while Gohan was wide awake. 13 almost had him, and even then, 13 managed to destroy earth. For Gohan, it was a major defeat. The only thing he had to look forward to was getting the dragon balls. While all these thoughts were running through his head, he felt a tremendous power level shoot up, and then vanish seconds later.

"What was that…?" Gohan muttered to himself.

**King Kais planet**

King Kai had a worried and frightened look on his face. "Wa-was that the entire south galaxy?" King Kai said in fear.

**Well there you have it. After about three months, I finally made another chapter. The next few will be coming soon. Lol by this point their already been made so yep. An also I was thinking about making another fanfic. But of course im going to finish this one, but the one that ive been thinking about sounds pretty epic. Thinkin of making a toy story-DBZ fanfic. Yea seen toy story 3 for a second time, and it got me thinking lol. Anyways hope you enjoyed.**

** BTW I know ppl will say android 13 was no where near stronger than Cell. I agree however, This android 13 is fused with 14, 15 AND 19! Also my Cell, Wasn't as Strong as the Cell games Cell, for the fact being, Cell games cell Had absorbed a lot of human beings. Thousands a pond thousands of people. Mines did not. He had maybe absorbed a settlement most, during the time Future Gohan Fought with the androids. Well I hope this solved a couple answers. If you got any, Ill answer either directly through pm or just say it next chapter. Anyways hope everyone enjoyed thanksgiving! **


	10. The legendary super saiyan

Gohan and Trunks were on their way to namek, and there wasn't much to do but train. At 100 times earth normal gravity, it was a walk in the park for Gohan, but as for Trunks, it was a different story. While Gohan threw kicks in the air, shadow boxing and such, Trunks was barely trying to walk around. Gohan seeing this stopped what he was doing and decided to help Trunks.

"Cmon Trunks, this is easy once you get the hang of this…"

"Sorry Gohan…Just not…use to it just yet…" Trunks said struggling.

"Trunks, do you remember when you turned super saiyan?"

"Yea Gohan…why?"

"Transforming now will help you get use to the gravity. Cmon, you've done it before, you can do it again." Gohan said sounding confident in Trunks. Trunks tried to get angry, but it just wasn't coming out, he was far to tired from the training session thus far. "I cant Gohan im too tired…"

"Trunks, were training, I know your new to this, but you must overcome every obstacle in your path, What happens if a threat like the androids come around again? Then what? Because of our lack of training, our loved ones suffered the ultimate price!" Gohan said barely able to control his tone. Trunks face began to grow angry, his rage starting to become uncontrollable again. He knew Gohan was right, but why did he have to be so harsh? Why did he have to be right? All these thoughts raced through trunks head. His own mother died before his very eyes and he could do nothing…absolutely nothing…and that's when Trunks snapped.

He began to scream, and the aura around him began to change gold, slowly followed by his hair. Trunks had become a super saiyan once again. Trunks could feel the energy pulsing through his veins, An the 100x gravity felt like nothing for him.

Gohan smiled "That's the spirit, now lets spar."

"Hmph, okay!" Trunks said before flying at Gohan with a high kick. Gohan Blocking, retaliated with a ki blast to Trunks chest sending him flying back several feet.

Amazing…Gohan was so powerful and hes not even a super saiyan yet…Trunks thought to himself. With that last thought, he lunged at Gohan again, and their sparring had begun. Gohan dodged all of Trunks punches and kicks and began to bash him for every slip and mistake. Not major blows, but hard enough for Trunks to learn.

As their Training insued, their fathers were also sparring themselves back on king Kai planet.

Vegeta had lunged at Goku with a heavy back fist, Goku swiftly dodged and attempted to counter with an uppercut but Vegeta swept back with a hard kick to Gokus Chest which sent both combatants falling back several feet from each. Goku landing on his feet got back into his stance. "Hmph your no slouch huh Vegeta" Goku said smirking. Vegeta smirked and then pursued Goku once more. While the two were fighting back and forth, Videl was on Gregory's tail."Oh my god…oh my god…OH MY GOD!" was all Gregory was yelling while Videl was right on his tail. "Oh yea, your mine you little sucker!" Videl yelled before lunging at Gregory and bashing the hammer right over his head. Gregory flew down towards the ground leaving a creator where he laid. "Why'd you have to hit me so hard!" Gregory cried. "Videl scratched the back of her head smiling in embrassesment. " Oops….sorry he he…um King Kai! I'm done!" Videl said shouting, walking back to the house. King Kai was in deep thought. Still concerned with the massive power level drop and the destruction with the south galaxy.

"South Kai! South Kai!" What happened yesterday!" King Kai said telepathically to the South Kai.

"King Kai! It was the legendary Super saiyan and he has been ravaging much of the south galaxy! I sent my best warrior to combat him, but he came back dead this morning!"

"I have a half saiyan on his way towards that sector, ill see if he'll be able to handle the situation."

"Please do, theirs not much left of the south."

"King Kai!" Videl yelled. King kai in a a panic jumped back. "What?"

"I finished sir" Videl said. "Hmm well then that means your ready for the techniques im about to show you, but you must give me a few. I need to contact Gohan!" King Kai said sounding worried. "King Kai what happened?" Videl said sounding concerned.

Gohan was barely breaking a sweat, but Trunks on the other hand was giving it everything he had. In the middle of their sparring session, King Kai interrupted loudly. "GOHAN!" King Kai yelled telepathically. "Huh? What is it King Kai?" Trunks Said startled. "Gohan, the legendary super saiyan has been wreaking havoc all over the south galaxy! Hes destroying everything! An if you don't stop him, New namek will surely be destroyed in the process!"

Gohan's eyes widened. So that's the power I felt… Gohan thought to himself. He never felt such a power before, Sure the androids had no Ki but this threat did. This creature may even be stronger then cell… "Ok King Kai, ill stop this "Legendary Super saiyan", He's nothing I can't handle." Gohan said feeling confident. Just then, they felt another surge of power, but then quickly vanished. "It's nearby, Ill set the controls to go in that direction!" Gohan said before running to the control panel. He was gonna hunt this monster down. "This saiyan would be a threat to the entire universe if I don't stop him. Im the only one who can…"

It only took minutes before Gohan could see the remains of a couple planets. Looking on his computer scans, an inhabitable planet was nearby. It must be on that planet Gohan thought.

Landing on the planet, Gohan and Trunks tried to feel if any Ki was around. "This way, Trunks…" Gohan said. Flying into the air, Gohan and Trunks flew at a normal speed towards their destination. "Gohan, I didn't feel any power…?"

"I felt a number of Ki signals in this direction, and two were saiyan Ki signatures too." Gohan could remember how Nappa's, Vegeta's and even his father's Ki felt, a full blooded Saiyan Ki. Flying around, Gohan could see that this planet was in very good condition. They flew by forests, mountains, even oceans. This planet was very similar to earth. Eventually they stumbled a pond a very strange looking building, almost resembling a mansion/castle. Both half saiyans flew towards the entrance. A few soldiers of green skin and blue armor came to greet them. "Who are you two fools! No one comes to lord Paragus's domain without being invited!"

"Relax were looking for a monster." Gohan said calmly, not trying to start a fight. The soldiers looked around puzzled and then all started bursting out laughing. "You weaklings came to find Broly?" One soldier said laughing. "Please, Your lucky we don't kill you hear and now! Well spare you the fate of death and just make you two slaves."

"Listen, I don't want any trouble with you, just tell me where this Broly is!" Gohan said still trying to avoid a fight. The soldiers, now getting angry walked up to Gohan. "You punk! You must really want a death wish!" One soldier said before lunging at Gohan. Gohan with his superior speed swiftly dodged and then twisted the soldier by his wrist, making him bend over in pain. "Now tell me, Where is BROLY!"

Both soldiers flinched back in fear seeing that their leader was being toyed with. "You must be crazy! Broly will kill you!" The soldier said in pain, barely able to speak. "Im here to stop him, now show me where he is!" Gohan said, thus letting Go of the soldiers arm. The soldier checked his arm to see if it wasn't broken, then looked seriously at Gohan. Was this guy for real? "This way." The trooper finally said. The soldier had led them up to Paragus's throne room. There, Gohan looked around and seen a man in a mix of saiyan armor and white clothing in the center of the room ona throne. Next to him was a tall Man with two golden braces around his wrist, a necklace and a crown around his head.

"The soldier slowly bowed to Paragus, Sir these two wish to meet Broly."

"You may leave" Paragus said standing up. The soldier quickly stood up and saluted. "Sir" And ran out the room. "So you two have saiyan blood." Paragus spoke looking at both Trunks and Gohan.

**K hope u all enjoyed, Like always i dont own anything. Next chapter comes out friday. Plz be patient. Ty #) Btw miss Sierra. 13 is very much destroyed so dont get your hopes up on seeing 13 again. lol **


	11. Mistaken

"You two must obviously be from earth?" Paragus spoke sounding confident.

"Yes we are." Gohan said seriously. "We came here to stop the legendary super saiyan…do you know him? " Yes I do actually, but first, let me ask you a couple questions… how did you survive those two machines ravaging your once beautiful planet?"

"Wa…" Gohan muttered sounding extremely surprised, but then quickly answered. "I survived throughout the years through sheer determination, but how did you know?" Gohan said wanting answers. With that, Paragus gave a know it all smile and turned his back towards our heroes. "You see, I wanted your planet. One of the most beautiful planets I have ever seen in the north galaxy! I wanted to use earth as the home world of my glorious empire! I also wanted to find prince Vegeta but of course those two wretched machines took away everything from me! They killed the prince AND ravaged the planet! They were lucky I didn't have Broly destroy them!" With that said he turned around and you could see an angry look on his face, clenching a fist towards his chest.

When Gohan heard Broly's name, he assumed he was talking about his son…but his son had an awfully low power level. Who was this Broly? Was he the legendary super saiyan? But then Paragus spoke again. "But, I decided not to, In all honesty, I enjoyed their work. How they tortured those foolish human inhabitants." Paragus said with a grin. Gohan looked at him and gave a disgusted look, All the while Trunks face became angry. "What did you want with my father!" Trunks then shouted out.

Paragus's was surprised to hear that, The prince had an offspring! "Hmm I can finally get revenge!" Said Paragus laughing out loud. Gohan and Trunks looked at him in surprised."For what!" Trunks said

"Humph" Paragus began to glare at Trunks. " Your grandfather tried to get my son executed because he feared my son Broly's power level at birth! I begged him to spare Broly's life, but instead tried to kill me and then stabbed my Broly in the gut! Because of his fear and arrogance, he had us killed and tossed aside like we were garbage!" Paragus said sounding angry. But then relaxed and spoke again. "Ironically enough, Frieza would have our planet… but not us, we survived! Broly had harnessed his inner power and liberated us from the blast… since then; I had lived only for revenge. If not on King Vegeta, Then I would go for the next best thing, His son! However since the androids terminated him, I thought it was a lost dream…but now, I can just go after his grandson!" Paragus said angrily! "You will face the pain that we've had to endure for so long! An then, you will die!"

Gohan analyzed the situation and then smirked. "Im sorry Paragus, but I assume you cant feel our power, an trust me, it's much greater than yours!" Gohan said Confidently

"Hmmm mines yes, but my son Broly, I think not! Broly! Show them your power! Take Trunks out!" With that said Paragus showed a device he had attached to his hand and pointed it at Broly. The crown on Broly's head began to shine. Within seconds, Broly's calm, plain face soon turned a bit angry. He looked at Trunks, and within a flash was ready to take Trunks Head off with a hard punch to the face, but before his fist could connect, Gohan had intervened and grabbed Broly's hand.

"Mind control huh? That's pretty low to do to your own son!" Gohan scolded at Paragus. Broly realizing that Gohan had his hand, Tried to punch Gohan with his free fist, but before he could connect, Gohan gave a hard spin kick to Broly's rips which sent him flying through the wall of the throne room.

Gohan began to walk towards Paragus. "I just came here to find the legendary Super saiyan! Tell me where he is and I'll-" but before Gohan could finish, Broly broke through the wall and tackled Gohan outside the castle. Trunks looking at what was going on ran towards the broken wall seeing his mentor fighting with Broly. Broly being out classed by Gohan in almost every way turned Super saiyan to adjust with Gohan's superior fighting skill.

In the middle of their engagement, Gohan began to think. He turned super saiyan, is he the legendary Super saiyan King Kai was talking about? He can't be what king kai was talking about… with those thoughts, Gohan quickly thought about the situation. If Paragus is controlling Broly with that mind control glove, then I should destroy it and set Broly free. Paragus is the mastermind here. With that thought, Gohan dodged all of Broly's attacks and when the moment came up, he did one of Tien's signature moves. "Solar Flare!" Gohan yelled out blinding Broly. With that moment of opportunity, Gohan Looked at Paragus with an enraged and disgusted look. Paragus, stepped back towards the middle of the throne room from fear and before he knew it Gohan had vanished and appeared before him. "You sicken me Paragus! You control your own son against his own will to do your evil biting!" Gohan said grabbing Paragus's hand with the "mind control device" in it and lifting his arm above both their heads.

"This Charade ends now!" Gohan said using his free arm to grab the device. Paragus's face was already fearful, but once he realized what Gohan was going to do, his eyes filled with fear. "No you can't! You don't understand what would happen…THE CONSEQUENCES!" Paragus shouted in fear, before Gohan, begging him not to destroy the device. But Gohan's mind was set. "Why? Scared of your own sons wrath!" Gohan said before crushing the device on Paragus's forearm.

"No don't- Ahh" Paragus cried out. Instead of checking his own arm from the pain, he just stared in fear at Broly who was now standing motionlessly in the court yard. Gohan looked at Paragus, and then at Broly. Broly stood there, not moving an inch for several seconds. Then he noticed, and felt that same power he felt a day before. Broly's face full of rage and hatred began to recklessly power up. Raw energy surged all around him, destroying the courtyard and bringing down Paragus's once elegant castle. Flying in the air with both Trunks and Paragus, Paragus spook in fear to the two half saiyans.

"You have no idea what you just unleashed on this universe! Once he's done killing everything on this planet, He going to do it again and again all over the universe!"

The worst part about it is that Broly's power just kept rising and rising and was not slowing down. So this is the super saiyan of Legend, Gohan thought to himself. Broly's muscles soon expanded to almost impossible length, and Broly was now of immense size. His roar started to turn into a maniacal laugh as he powered up surrounding himself with a green aura. Paragus's army retreated from the scene and fell back inside a giant spaceship. Soon the spaceship began to lift off. They were trying to escape their biggest fear. Broly's torment and sadistic rage. Paragus heard the huge ship taking off and turned around…" You cowards! How dare you all leave your master?" Paragus shouted. But before he could finish cursing at his minions, a green energy sphere flew right past his face, leaving Paragus in shock and fear. The blast continued towards the ship at light speed. An within moments, the orb of energy made contact with the large ship and blew up in a green flash of energy, Completely obliterating the ship and its crew. Paragus slowly turned around to his see his own son staring at him with a maniacal smile. Broly rushed his own father at blinding speed and held his own fathers throat between his hands. "So father, how long were you planning on keeping me under control?" Broly said smirking

Paragus was frozen in fear. "Broly, I did it to protect you from yourself. You're a danger to yourself and everyone around you!" Paragus said "What father? But I'm not a danger to myself? I wouldn't even harm a fly!" Broly said sarcastically. Broly's grasp soon started to tighten around Paragus's throat. " Broly please!" Paragus muttered out while coughing up blood.

"Don't worry father…" Broly said loosening his grip, the crazed smile leaving his face.

"Ill make you sure it's quick and painless!" Broly shouted before flinging Paragus high into the sky. He then threw a blast of green energy at his father.

"What kind of end to life is this…Murdered by your own son that once saved your life!" These were Paragus's last words before Broly's blast completely vaporized him. Broly was right. He didn't feel a thing.

Gohan and Trunks Both witnessing this were sickened. Broly was a cold blooded monster. "You're a monster!" Trunks yelled out. Broly turned to them and laughed. "Monster, no more like a devil!" He laughed manically. "Since you two released from my prison, I'll make your deaths quick!"

Instantly Gohan tensed up, and got in his stance. "Trunks get ready!" Gohan yelled

Before Trunks realized it, Broly flew at them. Gohan's reaction was quick and pushed Trunks out the way, Broly with overwhelming strength and speed created a force that knocked back both Gohan and Trunks back several feet. Gohan had it, This monster had to be tamed. "Trunks, Get out of here, Ill handle him!" Gohan said. "But Gohan, I can take care of my-" but before Trunks could finish Gohan cut him off. "No Trunks!" Remember what happen with Cell! Leave now!" Gohan said bluntly. Trunks knew he would be a nuisance to Gohan. "Okay Gohan" Trunks said flying away, But before he could get far, Broly intercepted him. "Where do you think you're going?" Broly smirked and thus back handed Trunks so hard he flew towards the nearby mountains. "BROLY!" Gohan yelled Transforming into a super saiyan 2. "This ends now!" With that said Gohan rushed Broly and Haymakered Broly hard in the face, making Broly jerk his head. Broly smiled and pushed Gohan's fist back and retaliated with his own haymaker making Gohan fly back several yards in the air. Broly then lunged at Gohan hitting him hard with a clothesline. Following the clothesline, Broly teleports behind the swirling Gohan and axe fist him down towards the ground.

Gohan regaining his footing lands safely on the group. Broly teleports in front of him and trys to kick Gohan back in the air. Gohan seeing this backs up and grabs Broly's foot and throws Broly over his shoulder, then seeing his chance, rams into Broly's gut. Broly, hunched over in pain, gets Barraged with punches and kicks. Broly, now tryings to retaliate, throws a uppercut at Gohan. Gohan, with his ki and adrenaline pumped, Evades and counters with a devastating roundhouse kick towards Broly's chest sending him flying in the air. Gohan then teleports behind Broly before he could regain control and elbows Broly strong in his spine sending him flying across the horizon. With one last spurt of energy Gohan attempted to do one last devastating attack, But Broly had regained control and Blocked and Grabbed Gohan's fist. Broly then smiled at the half saiyan. "Is that all?" Gohan Then punched with his other hand only to be caught in the same manor.

Broly now putting pressure on Gohan's fists, began to stare Gohan down. Gohan staring back knew that he was in for a long and devastating fight. He could not let Broly get the edge, or it would mean certain doom.


	12. The next cycle

Broly's hands were now crushing Gohan's fists and he was now at the mercy of the legendary super saiyan high above the sky.

"Is that all you got half breed!" Broly said as he put more pressure on Gohan's fists. Gohan, reacting swiftly gave Broly a hard up kick to the chin, making Broly release his hands, within that moment Gohan had to capitalize on this opportunity. "Take THIS!" Gohan said before yelling out one of his signature attacks. "MASENKO! HA!" With that said an overwhelming blast hit Broly and flew out of the planet's atmosphere. As the dust and energy began to clear up, Broly could be seen. As the dust cleared, he was blocking and appeared hurt.

Gohan seeing this got discouraged. "I gave almost everything I had in that blast. The blast had hurt Broly, yes but the inner rage in Broly had awaken. Gohan had only managed to get the Legendary super saiyan angry. Broly had growled at Gohan. And then, in astounding speed, Grabbed Gohan by the face and dragged him down and slammed him down on the ground, leaving a massive creator. Broly wasn't finished yet. Still holding Gohan by the face, He began to drag him across the surface of the planet, until he reached a mountain. Slamming the back of Gohan's skull into the solid mountain, Broly Spoke. " You fool. (Laughs) MY power is constantly rising while yours is sadly decreasing!" Broly laughed maniacally. "If you'd just let me kill you, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now. You're a complete and utter waste of Saiyan blood!" Broly said before Barraging Gohan with massive punches, Pushing him deeper and deeper into the mountain. Every punch, Made the whole terrain shake. Every punch made Gohan spit up blood. IT was all too much for Gohan. "I…I have to...stop him…" Gohan thought

As Broly had reached near the middle of the mountain, Gohan caught one of his immense punches. With a battle cry, Gohan Haymakered Broly hard in the face making Broly stumble back a few inches, An with his last bit of momentum spun and did a hard back fist to Broly's chest making him fly out of the mountain.

With that done, Gohan went back to base form and dropped to his knees. Slamming his hands on the ground, Gohan was stumped. Broly's to powerful. "I need more energy!" Gohan yelled out. He had to restore earth…He had to restore the planet…He had to wish back Videl…he promised. With those thoughts, Gohan stood up. His body still burning from the pain, he flew out the mountain to facing his demon. "BROLY!" Gohan yelled before transforming back into Ssj2. Broly smirked and spit the blood out his mouth. "Ahh even in the face of death, you still manage to defy the inevitable, a distinctive saiyan trait." Broly then got in his fighting stance. "Prepare to die!" Broly said Flying at top speed towards Gohan. Gohan in retaliation got into his fighting stance and soared at Broly. The only way I can defeat Broly now is to be stronger then when I first fought him. With Gohan's mind set, He soared at Broly in the sky, pushing himself to fly faster than he ever did before. Broly and Gohan clashed which made a huge sphere of energy.

Gohan Dodged every hit Broly threw and Barraged him with the strongest hits he could muster. Broly wasn't bluffing. He was eating his hits and moving faster than before. His power was definetly rising, Gohan thought to himself, But that didn't stop him, Just drove him harder, To move faster, Hit harder and swing faster. Broly was getting pummeled. Gohan, Feeling himself getting exhausted decided to wrap it up and finish this. With one Devastating Spinning back kick to Broly's face, He uppercuts Broly Hard in his gut, Making him bend over in pain. With every bit of might he had left, He did a hard somersault kick to Broly's jaw sending him flying towards space. "This ends now!" Gohan now concentrated and started to perform the Kamehameha. "Father, Vegeta, Videl, EVERYONE! Give me your energy! I must defeat this monster! I have nothing left…Please help me protect the universe!" Gohan shouted out hoping his friends could hear him. With that said, HE could feel an unbelievable amount of energy flow within his body. An with that, All of his friends power. "Broly! Face the weapon that defeated Cell, The fallen Z warriors KA-Me-Ha-me-HA!" Gohan had unleashed a massive Kamehameha wave at Broly. Broly, who finally regained his body, could see the massive blast fly towards him. It moved so fast he didn't even have time to block it. As the Blast made contact with him, Broly could see the faces of all the Z warriors. An then, One certain face, Caught his attention. IT was Gokus.

Broly then had a flashback. He could see himself crying in the saiyan infirmary. What was making him cry was the baby next to him. This baby was Goku, and Goku's cry's as a baby were deafning. He could then hear voices say. "Wow that Baby Kakarot sure has the spirit of a saiyan…Look he's even making Paragus's son cry!" With those words said, The flashback turned dark. Broly was then lifted up by his tail. Broly was petrified. And the only thing that flooded his ears was the crying and screaming of Goku. An then, with in an instance, He could feel a sharp pain in his gut. This traumatized Broly. He was afraid of the cry. The screaming. He was scared of Kakarot. But no…Broly was the legendary Super saiyan! He would fear nothing if he grew up to be powerful. Nothing would scare him again! HE would make sure of it! With all these thoughts racing in his mind, He could see himself growing stronger through the ages; nothing could stop his path of destruction. All that just to find the one who tormented him as a child…

Broly snapped out of the flashback and now knew who that person was…."Kakarot!" Broly Yelled before being consumed by the blast.

Gohan, Giving a 110 percent into that blast dropped to the ground, but before he could hit the ground hard, Trunks came and caught him. "Trunks…thanks…" Gohan muttered out.

Trunks started flying back to their ship carrying Gohan on his back. "You did it Gohan! You defeated the legendary super-"Before Trunks could finish, both him and Gohan heard a terrifying scream of revenge. "KAKAROT!"

"No…NO! That can't be Broly…argh" Gohan said before crying out in pain. Gohan had used up way too much power. With the best of his abilities, Gohan stood on his two feet in a fighting stance, while Broly charged right at him. Just then, Trunks had transformed into a super saiyan. "Gohan Run! Get to the spaceship and get out of here!" Trunks said bravely. "No Trunks! You don't stand a chance!"

Gohan's words stood on death ears as Trunks flew at Broly with a burning determination. Maybe if Gohan escapes and gets to namek, Him and his father could overcome Broly together…

Before Trunks knew it however, The gap between him and Broly now disappeared and Broly was now in front of him. With overwhelming Strength and speed, Broly pummeled Trunks in seconds and finished with him having Trunks him a bear hug position. Broly then laughed maniacally as he began to put pressure on the young super saiyans back. "No Broly! Let him Go!" Gohan cried out to no avail. Broly still kept laughing at Trunks pain and screams.

Gohan stood their barely even able to stand let alone walk as he seen Trunks get the life squeezed out of him. No, Broly couldn't take away the only person he cared for that was still alive. Trunks was still young, He didn't deserve to die, But there was nothing Gohan could do. He was completely out of power. He couldn't save Trunks. HE was useless…and that's when Gohan's legendary Rage broke out. Gohan began to scream so loud, the area began to shake. He had transformed back into a super saiyan, and then a super saiyan 2, But he didn't stop powering up. Soon the whole planet began to shake as Gohan began to power up. Even Broly, Who was lost in his rage, let go of the now unconscious Trunks to witness Gohan's knew power. Clouds began to fly violently in the air around Gohan's Flaming Golden aura. His scream never ending, and his power rising beyond his maximum as a ssj2. As he began to scream even louder, His hair began to grow…Gohan ascended beyond the level of an ascended Saiyan. He had become a Super saiyan 3. The transformation ended abruptly. Broly looked to see Gohan, now having a golden glow and much longer hair, with two bangs on opposite sides.

Gohan looked at Broly, and looking at his stomach, seen a faint scar barely visible. "IM sorry Broly, but you are uncontrollable and you must be stopped… I understand what King Vegeta did to you in the past was wrong, but you have become far to powerful for me to have pity on you. Its time to join your father in the afterlife…"

Broly, Stepped back, but soon became angry. He had lost his mind yet again. "KAKAROT!" Broly yelled pouncing on ssj3 Gohan. For Gohan, Broly looked like he was moving in slow motion, an intercepted every punch and kick. When the opportunity came, Gohan gave a devastating up kick to Broly's jaw sending him lunging in the air. With this opportunity, Gohan concentrated enough power in his fist and soared at Broly. Broly, Seeing this in the last second, saw not only Gohan, but his nightmare Goku. An sooner than that, Their fists had turned into dueling Dragons and flew right at him. Broly in shock and terror did not move and before he knew it, the two Dragons flew right through him, piercing right through his scar. Broly's body began to deteriorate and explode. With one last moment, Broly cried out in pain and fear, His old nightmare had caught up to him and finally finished him.

Gohan, transformed back to base form and fell out unconscious.

**Well there you have it, Chapter 12! lol hope you all enjoed and plz! comment and review!, lol yes im desparate here! I figure the more comments, the more ppl will come to read, The more ppl that come to read, The better my story becomes! lol anyways hope you all enjoy the holidays. Enjoy and have a great week.**


End file.
